Sweet Intervention
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Buffy and Spike are in college and they hate each other can Anya and the gang makes them solve their differences with an intervention? Or will things become out of control.


Sweet intervention  
  
"Now!" Anya screeched forcing the couple into the room.  
  
"No!" Buffy and Spike yelled in unison refusing to budge.  
  
Buffy was a freshman in Sunnydale College. She moved into house with Anya, Xander, Willow and Spike. From the first second they had met they couldn't stand each other. Spike always tended to get on Buffy's nerves and Buffy always ended up fighting with him. They couldn't end their differences. Anya and everyone would end up waking up at three in the morning to screaming and yelling from the fueling couple. After a month everyone was fed up they decided to make them work out their problems. The couple refused to talk it out so Anya decided to put them into the smallest room of the house and keep them in their till they decided to work it out.  
  
"If you two don't move your asses in there I will have Willow do spells to make your breasts different sizes." She said pointing to Buffy. "And you." She said pointing to Spike. "I will make her do unspeakable things to your dick."  
  
Scared for their most valuable assets they stomped into the room. Anya shut the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"Damn Anya, talk about leadership skills." Willow said smiling beside her stood Xander.  
  
"It's a gift." She said smiling with hands on her hips.  
  
~*~  
  
"You stay on that side and I'll stay on this side." Spike stated.  
  
"Good with me!" Buffy yelled with her arms still crossed. She sat at a corner of the room while Spike sat in the other.  
  
"You know this is your entire fault." Buffy told him with a sour look on her face.  
  
Her hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a white button up blouse with a long black skirt.  
  
"My fault! How is it my bloody fault?" Spike yelled.  
  
You were the one who was snoring." She mumbled.  
  
"You have to get over it! People snore. It's natural. Besides you didn't have to start yelling and cause tornado Anya."  
  
"My yelling? It was your yelling that woke her up."  
  
"Oh come on Buffy, you can't even get a boyfriend."  
  
"Me? What about your sluts. Drusilla, Harmony... Do I even have to continue?"  
  
"You couldn't get laid if you paid someone."  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Buffy and Spike still sat in the room not saying one word to each other. They were wrapped in his own thoughts.  
  
God, he looks hot when he's Mad. She thought The suddenly scolded herself for it. Stop it he's not cute just a pain in my ass! But he is sort of yummy.  
  
She stopped thinking about him and continued to court the nails in the wall.  
  
Spike was thinking very similar thoughts.  
  
Damn she is fucking hot when she gets angry, with her arms cross... He stopped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of Bitchy McBitch like that.  
  
He looked over to look at her to realize she was looking at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
Anya, Willow and Xander sat by the door waiting for something, The had been listening and their was no sign of communication.  
  
"Ok this is getting stupid and I'm getting hungry." Xander said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Xander you're always hungry." Willow whined. "Let's go get some subs."  
  
"Good, we'll just leave them their, they'll eventually get hungry and they'll have to communicate."  
  
They said leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy's stomach growled as did Spike's.  
  
"OK, I'm getting hungry and I know you're getting hungry. So lets just start talking this out so we can get out of here and get some dinner." Spike told her leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
  
The scooted for the spot on the floor and joined in the center.  
  
"So. What do we need to talk about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I think. Why we're always fighting."  
  
"Good point." Buffy pointed out.  
  
They sat uncomfortably looking around the room. They didn't know how to start this or exactly what to talk about. They thought for a while about what their problem was but the thing is, is that they couldn't put their finger on it. It as on the tip of their tongue but nothing.  
  
"Ok Spike, this might sound weird but I can't figure out what our problem is exactly."  
  
"Same here. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but it won't come out."  
  
Spike thought for a second.  
  
"I think I know what the problem is."  
  
Buffy looked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He said leaning over, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her.  
  
After a second Buffy pulled away.  
  
"I think you're right." She said grabbing the back of his head and smashed his lips to hers. Spike raised an eyebrow but quickly adapted.  
  
He grabbed her hips laid down pulling her on top of him never breaking the kiss.  
  
"Buffy." He breathed.  
  
"God Spike. I want you so much." She told him between kisses. He flipped them over where she was now on the bottom.  
  
They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"You, know I think we found our problem."  
  
"What's that Luv?"  
  
"Unsatisfied Sexual Tension."  
  
"You're a genius." He said kissing her again.  
  
She giggled. She reached down to pull his shirt out of his belt while they kissed. As she did that spike concentrated on unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Spike stopped so Buffy could pull his shirt over his head.  
  
Once his shirt was removed h pulled her blouse off then unhooked her bra and pulled it off.  
  
He reached down to fondle her breast  
  
~*~  
  
Anya, Xander and Willow were walking down the hall finishing the last of their sandwiches.  
  
Anya leaned an ear on the door and heard their pants and moans. Xander and Willow did the same. Willow blushed. Anya held her hand out to Xander and Willow.  
  
"Pay up." She said. Grumbling they gave her a few twenties.  
  
~*~  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Spike and Buffy were completely naked and Spike had her up against the wall pounding into her.  
  
Her eyes were closed feeling every sensation he was giving her.  
  
"Open your eyes Buffy." He said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
She opened her eyes and kissed him. Spike felt his climax building. He reached down and pinched her clit making her moan louder and more frequent.  
  
"Come with me Buffy." He coaxed her.  
  
As he said those words she screamed his name and came. Hearing her sent Spike over the edge; he shot his seed into her womb.  
  
Coming down from their high he settled them onto the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
The door opened. Willow, Anya and Xander sat up wondering how they opened the door.  
  
"We found a key by the window."  
  
"I knew I forgot something." Xander whined.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
They now realized the two were holding hands.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Buffy asked dragging Spike to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey..uh uh huh  
  
What I like about you  
  
You hold me tight  
  
Tell me I'm the only one  
  
Wanna come over to night yeaa  
  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
  
Thats what I like about you  
  
What I like about you  
  
You really know how to dance  
  
When you go up down jump around  
  
Talk about true romance yeaaaa  
  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
Hey uh uh huh  
  
What I like about you  
  
Youe keep me warm at night  
  
Never wanna let you go  
  
You know you make me fell alright yeaaaaa  
  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
That's what I like about you  
  
You you you  
  
That's what I like about you...  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
Authors note- Review! :) I really need reviews Top of Form 1  
.  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
